Twisted Destiny
by WhenTheyCry23
Summary: Momomiya Dia is Mew Diamond, the leader of the new mew mews. But when she moves, gives birth to three hearts' eggs and becomes the newest Joker, how will she cope with all the responsibilities?


I open my eyes and look at the alarm clock. 8:17. I blink, and the time registers. "NOOO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I SLEPT IN THIS LATE!" I rush to get dressed. I run out the door.

"Dia! Aren't you forgetting something?" I stop. My lunch. I spring back, grab it, and leave.

I'm Momomiya Dia. I'm 11. I'm part of a project called the mew project. My DNA was infused with the DNA of the Eastern Puma. My mom, Ichigo, was infused with the Iriomote wildcat. I'm Mew Dia. There's also Mew Pearl/Paru Midorikawa, Mew Emerald/Emeraudo Aizawa, Mew Ruby/ Rubi Aizawa, and Mew Opal/Oparu Fong. I'm the Leader. 'I wish I could be on time for once. For once. Or at least be fast enough to make it to class on time.' I think.

I replay everyone's attacks in my head.

"Diamond Bell! Ribbon... Diamond Check! Ribbon... Diamond Surprise!"

"Emerald Arrow! Ribbon... Emerald Echo!"

"Ruby Whip! Ribbon... Ruby Pure!"

"Pearl Tanets! Ribbon... Pearl Rush!"

"Opalrings! Ribbon... Opalring Inferno!"

I finally get to school. I sigh and fall asleep at my desk.

I wake up later. "Is it lunchtime?"

"Yep!" My friends say. I yawn. I gobble down my lunch. They say something, but I don't hear them. "What?"

"I heard that you're moving." My friend says. I jolt awake. "Oh yeah... I'm moving. I'll be going to Seiyo Elementary. Maybe I'll get to join the guardians!"

"The guardians?" They ask.

"The guardians. The students come to them with problems, like classes fighting for a basketball court. Or broken air conditioning."

"That's so cool!" They say. I nod.

Lunch ends. I sleep through the rest of school. I hug my friends goodbye.

"Bye guys. I'll really miss you."

I walk into our new house. I quickly make the bed. I sit down. I start to pray. "Guardian spirit, if you're out there, I want you to help me find the courage to fit in here." I finish praying and lay in my bed, nervous, until I finally fall asleep.

I wake up. I get out of bed. I look down. I see three eggs. 'Eggs?!' I think. 'I laid eggs?!' I pick one up. It's warm. I put them in my bag, in the pockets. 'I wonder what they are...'

I stand in front of the class. Everyone is staring at me. I am just standing there, trembling. I don't know what to say. I am too shy. I suddenly snap. I start crying and run into the hallway. "Minako... Rei..."

"Stop that. Crying won't do you any good." I look up, and see a pink-haired girl wearing the school uniform in an interesting way. 'She's right. I'm stronger than this. I need to face everyone.' I think. I look back up at the girl, and notice something something weird- two little floating people.

"What are they?" I ask. The girl takes a step away from me. "You can see my... charas? You must be a character bearer!"

I look at her. I don't know what she's saying. I feel something shake in my bag. I pull out the eggs. The girl kneels down next to me. "Shugo chara eggs." She says. "Three of them." I realize i still have to face the classroom. 'Be strong!' I tell myself. 'Be strong!' Suddenly, the egg hatches. Out pops a little character. Like the girl's. "Hi Dia! I'm Akuma! Your shugo chara!" I look at her. She has little devil horns and a tail She wears a red dress. I giggle and hold my curved index fingers to the sides of my head. The girl looks at me. "Your name is Dia? I'm Ami. These are my shugo charas, Haneru and Kirameku. Then the third hasn't hatched." I nod. "Okay." Tora flies around me. "Come on Dia. Lets go!" I giggle. "Yeah." We go back to the classroom. Ami follows me. She goes to her seat. Akuma giggles. I look at the class. I look down, afraid. Akuma smiles. "Chara change!" The yellow diamond on my hairband turns into a bat.

"An introduction doesn't seem neccessary." I say. I walk to my seat. It's right next to Ami. I de-chara change and smile at Ami.

I sit at my desk. I hear gossiping around me.

"Is Momomiya Dia the new Hinamori Amu? Is she going to be the new guardian? We have Hinamori Oritsu as King, Kirakira Mashiro as Ace, Okami Soma as Jack, and Hinamori Ami as Joker." I sigh. A little girl walks up to me. "Um... You're Momomiya Dia, right?"

"Uh, yeah." I say.

"Can you come to the Royal Garden this afternoon?"

"Maybe. What's your name?"

"Kirakira Mashiro."

"Okay, Kirakira. See you later!"

I sit through the rest of the day. After school, people crowd around me. I whine softly. 'I can't take this...' "Chara change, Dia!"

"Good idea!" I chara change. "Get-"

"Move over right this second." Kirakira's voice interrupts mine. "We invited her over. You are keeping her from coming." I stare at the little fourth grader. 'How can she have so much force?' I think. I notice that the sparkle on her headband is an X. 'Chara change? This is Kirakira?'

I walk to the Royal Garden with Kirakira. Tora floats beside me.

"Kirakira... Who are your shugo charas?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

We walk into the garden. I see a couple other people there. Ami. I sit down. I look at everyone. "Who are you?"

"Okami Hinamori, King's chair. This is Motomeru."

"Ami Hinamori. Queen's Chair. Haneru, Kirameki."

One chara hides behind the chair, peeking out to look at Tora. The other has her arms crossed and is looking at me. I shrug.

"Keiichi Soma, Jack's Chair.

My chara is Tsuya." They high five.

"Kirakira Mashiro. Ace's Chair."

Her smiling chara introduced herself brightly. "I'm Kinkai!"

"Teki." The other one says.

'That must be who she chara changed with.' I think. 'A grumpy, dark chara. Great.'

"I'm Momomiya Dia. This is Akuma, and these are my other eggs." I place them on the table.

"You seem relatively calm about this," Ami comments.

"I guess I am." I realize why. When I became a mew mew, a random guy had rescued me from a monster, and given me my pendant to transform. The eggs had been nothing in comparison.

My phone rings. I pick it up. It's Ryou.

I turn around.

"What is it?" I hiss, annoyed.

"There's a kimera anima near the park. We need you." I sigh.

"Fine."

I turn around. "I have to leave. Uh... The café manager orders it." Half-lie. Or all-truth? The café manager was only a cover, so that was lying, but...

I end the argument and leave.

"See you tomorrow, Dia!"

I walk down the sidewalk, and when I'm out of their view, I start running. I dump my stuff at thw café. I transform.

"Mew Mew Diamond, Metamorphosis!"

I head to the park. I see everyone.

"For the future of the Earth, I'll be of seevice ~nya!"

"That's our Dia!" Mew Pearl says. I sigh.

"Come on!" I say, impatient. Tora floats next to me.

Mew Emerald attacks first.

"Emerald Arrow! Ribbon... Emerald Echo!"

I finish it off. "Diamond Bell!"

"Ribbon... Diamond Surprise!"

The monster turns back. I sigh in relief. "Okay, now that that's over..." I detransform.

I hear a semi-familiar voice behind me. "Dia!" I turn around.

Behind me I see the Guardians.

((Author's note: This Ryou Shirogane is Ryou's SON. Ami is Amu's daughter, not sister.))


End file.
